


Once Among the Stars I Danced

by Elennare



Category: Stardust - Neil Gaiman
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yvaine mourns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Among the Stars I Danced

**Author's Note:**

> A Kyrielle sonnet. For the "air" challenge at fan_flashworks. Also fits the "solitary" and "trapped" challenges.

****Bound to the earth forevermore,  
such is the way my fate has chanced;  
No more above the winds to soar  
though once among the stars I danced.

A bitter fate at first it seemed -  
Until my love my heart entranced;  
Then of joy on the ground I dreamed,  
though once among the stars I danced.

But every human one day dies;  
So my poor heart by grief was lanced,  
And I can but wish for the skies -  
though once among the stars I danced.

Bound to the earth forevermore  
though once among the stars I danced.


End file.
